Wanting To Hear Your Voice
by Alic3b3lla
Summary: Edward is starting out his career as a doctor. His first job is to check up on a girl named Bella Swan, who is in a coma. As time goes on Edward starts to love Bella and talk to her. He wonders if she can hear him. Will she wake up? EXB sorry summary suck
1. Doctor Edward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight at all. Stephanie Meyers created it not me. I only own the story plot. Please review and if you want to critisize, please only use contructive critism and no flaming. I hope you like this for this is my first fanfic. XD enjoy!**

Wanting to Hear Your Voice

Edward's POV

Today I start my first day as a doctor. Alice and the others are very excited for me, especially Carlisle because he is so proud of me, seeing that he is a doctor as well.

I am very excited too knowing that I will be able to start my dream of being a doctor and saving people's lives. I am very young, starting a career of a doctor at age 17, a great feat.

Carlisle's voice cut through my thoughts. "Edward, are you listening?" I turned to him. Carlisle is the head doctor so I would be working under him of course. We were both setting out to

the hospital today. "I am sorry father I was just caught up in my thoughts." Carlisle laughed, a melodic sound that immediately made me smile. He smiled at me after he laughed and then

went into his car. I went into my car too, a silver Volvo that I cherished and kept with my ever since I got my driver's license. Carlisle went out of our driveway and immediately set off. I

drove out of the driveway too and immediately followed him. We reached the hospital quickly and went inside. I looked around. Many of the hospital staff knew me and I waved at them

as I went down the long hallway with Carlisle. Most of girls in the staff waved at me and some of them had a glint in their eyes, which showed me that I should avoid them in the near

future. We went down that long winding hallway and finally, all the way in the back, was his office. Carlisle opened the door and gestured for me to go inside. I immediately followed his

orders and looked around. I have been in here many times. It was a comforting room, not all white like the hospital, but a nice shade of brown. There was a desk at the end and a plushy

comfortable-looking chair. All around on the walls were Carlisle's doctor degrees, a great many of them pasted over the wall. I hoped fervently that I would be able to get just as many as

Carlisle and maybe even more. Carlisle (again) cut throught my thoughts. He tapped me on the shoulder and settled into the comfortable plushy chair he had. Carlisle gestured for me to

get a chair and sit down. I looked around and found a chair that I missed while looking around. I settled into that and turned to him, intent on hearing what he was about to say to me.

Carlisle had an amusing glint in his golden eyes. "Edward do you have your head in the clouds today?" He laughed again. This time I was annoyed. "Father I would appreciate it if you

would get onto the topic about my first patient already and not laugh your head off." Carlisle stopped laughing struggling to compose himself. He looked at me. "Edward, here is your first patient." He handed me a folder and I looked inside.

Patient Name: Bella Marie Swan

Age: 17

Day admitted: January 4, 2005

Condition: Coma

Room: 106

"Father what am I suppose to do with a patient who is in a coma?" I looked at him wanting an answer. He sighed, looking serious. "Edward all the other doctors and nurses are busy so

they can't check up on her a lot. She got into a car accident and hasn't woken up ever since. We need someone who can check up on her." Carlisle looked at me. "This is your first job

as a doctor Edward. The responsibilities we have are not always about doing surgery on patients. All jobs are important. Plus this might be a good start for you." I sighed. He was right.

I have no right to complain. I only started out and this is my first job so I have to make sure to do it right. I looked at the information again. "Father I will be checking up on her now."

"ok Edward." Carlisle smiled. I walked out of his office and went to Room 106. I knocked in case any visitors were here. No one answered so I assumed no one was there. I opened the

door and I met the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.


	2. Weird feelings

Chapter 2

I stared at the face of an angel before me. She was a beautiful girl with brown hair that reached down to her waist. Her skin was pale, very pale. She had a very slender body and

she was breathing in short, small breathes. I stared at the pure beauty of her face, analyzing it. I stared for several minutes until I realized that I had to check on her condition. I looked

at the heart beeping machine (what is that machine called again?). Her heart rate was steady. I looked at her unmoving form. She was very still. The only movement I could see was her

chest rising up and down. Nothing else moved. Not even a twitch. I put my hand on her forehead. She didn't feel cold or warm. Just normal. I wondered about something. I heard from

Carlisle about coma patients and how they can hear what you're saying. I decided to try it and I introduced myself. "Hello Bella. My name is Edward Cullen and I am your doctor."

I thought about what I should say to her. Maybe I should talk about myself. I definitely can not ask her any questions. "I am new here and my father is the head doctor in this hospital.

I wanted to be a doctor ever since I was five. It was my dream to save people and I studied hard and eventually became qualified to become a doctor. I'm only 17 years old too." My voice

was filled with happiness. Could Bella actually hear me? Well it's still nice to talk to her. So I continued. "My father is Carlisle Cullen and my mother is Esme Cullen. I have a sister named

Alice and I have a brother named Emmett. Alice is very hyper. She has spiky black hair and she's very graceful. She is a shopping maniac too. She forced me to go shopping with her and

she made me carry ALL the bags. Whenever she goes shopping, she has an uncanny ability to go shopping for 10 hours straight and get 25 bags of clothes." I

grimaced. "Luckily I am not the only one who carries the bags. Jasper, her boyfriend does too." I smiled, remembering Jasper, who was like a second brother to me. "Jasper is very

charismatic. He can make anyone understand his intentions or actions and he can make people happy. Jasper is a very calm person. It is a good thing they are a couple because Jasper

can calm Alice down." Just as I was about to describe Emmett, a woman came into the room. Her face was streaked with tears. It was also very puffy and red. She looked like Bella so I

immediately knew that this woman was Bella's mother. Bella's mother stared at me with a puzzled face. "Who are you?" She whispered. Her voice was so soft that I could barely hear it

and it was filled with agony and sorrow. I wondered how it would feel like if anyone related to me was in a coma and felt sadness for this poor woman. I smiled at her trying to make her

feel comfortable. "My name is Edward Cullen and I am Bella's doctor." She stared at me with a hopeful expression. "Is she getting any better?" I felt regret for what I was about to

say. But as a doctor I needed to tell her the truth. "Her heartbeat is steady and her condition has not changed at all." Her face lost it's hopeful expression. I felt horrible. She asked me

an even worse question. "Is Bella ever going to wake up?" I considered the possibilities. There is a 50% chance she might not wake up. When I thought that, I felt pain and sadness.

I couldn't understand why. I only just met this girl so why was I so worried about her? I decided to think of that later and contemplated on what I should tell Bella's mother.

I decided to give her a true answer. "I'm not sure but she might wake up soon." She sighed. "I hope Bella wakes up soon. I love her so much and I don't want her to die." Fresh tears

were in her eyes. I tried to comfort her by hugging her. She broke down, bawling. Tears were rapidly coming out of her eyes. She stayed like that for a while but slowly began to stop.

She looked up, smiling weakly. "Thank you for comforting me." "It was no problem." I smiled. She blushed a little but then looked at the clock. "Oh no! I am late for work." She ran to

Bella and hugged her. Then she kissed Bella's forehead, smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes at me and ran out of the door. I slowly walked my way to Bella and sat next to her.

I just stared at her. Time passed by and countless hours were spent just looking at her and thinking. I was thinking of Bella. Where does she come from? What is she like? I spent so

much time that I didn't notice that it was time to go home. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up to see Carlisle. Carlisle simply said time to go. I nodded my head and

looked at Bella one last time. Then I followed Carlisle out the door, still thinking of Bella. I thought about her as I was going home. I didn't need to worry about concentrating on the road,

for I was a natural at driving. I drove all the way home in silence, just thinking about Bella, the angel.


	3. AN don't worry still continuing :D

**Author's Note**

**I know how annoying these are, but I have an announcement to make. I am very angry right now BECAUSE OF MY STUPID COMPUTER. Yesterday there was a problem with **

** and I didn't realize it. I tried to write down chapter three and IT NEVER GOT UPLOADED. THEN the next day I made AN EVEN BETTER CHAPTER and MY FUCKING**

**ASS OF A COMPUTER made me go back and NOW I LOST THE CHAPTER AGAIN! I wrote CHAPTER THREE TWO TIMES and now I am pissed off. Sorry for the vulgar language**

**and my profanities. I won't update for maybe 1 more day :D. Hopefully this time I am gonna write my chapter 3 on paper but with my bad luck I am going to end up losing it. Well **

**sorry and I'll write it down soon! Oh and I am not sure of how the story is gonna go. My mind might go on writer's block (not really soon though). Anyone care to give me **

**suggestions on certain events (cough) they might want me to put down. Can be funny or sad or happy whatever :D. Anyway (cough cough what's wrong with me?) please send**

**out some reviews I WOULD LOVE TO SEE THEM. My heart flew when I saw the reviews I was so happy. To see my story is getting your support makes me happy. It makes all**

**fanfiction authors happy. Thank you for your support and your reviews. :D ALL OF YOU GET AN INTERNET COOKIE!!!!**


	4. just another annoucement :D

**Something else to announce :D. anyone who reads my story can they listen to moonlight yiruma? ALSO Listen to Bella's lullaby- Edward Cullen Twilight-By Yiruma. This is not the**

**official song of the movie Twilight but I like it. ALSO LOOK AT ESME'S FAVORITE. THEY ARE ALL AWESOME. You can find it on youtube :D**


	5. Suspicions

**Sorry for the wait guys. I promised some of you that I would finish chapter 3 soon but I had tests and writer's block and yeah....... Anyway here it is. If I told anyone that I would finish it in a few days, I give you my most sincere apologies and granted you would forgive me, I will try to make another chapter within the week. Anyway I have a question to ask you guys. Do you want Bella to wake up in the middle or the end? I mean Edward can't talk to her FOREVER. This story would end out boring if he just talked and talked and poor Bella was still in a coma. So please give me some ideas on anything. Like anything funny I can put in. Thank you all!**

Chapter 3

I knew that Carlisle was worried about me. He was glancing at me, looking at me with worried eyes. Even if I was thinking about Bella, I was not blind to the world and I knew that

Carlisle would confront me very soon. So when I opened the door to my car and walked out, Carlisle chose that time to confront me. I hurriedly searched for an excuse or a way out of

this awkward conversation. I did not want to tell Carlisle about my obsession to Bella. What would he think? Carlisle opened his mouth. At that moment, Alice decided to step in and

she called my name. "Edward, welcome back!" I gladly walked to Alice who was only a few feet away from me. I didn't notice Alice flying down the driveway and coming to us in my

panic. I was grateful to Alice for stopping Carlisle at the right moment. Not that she meant to stop Carlisle. She was just overjoyed to see me. Sadly my relief and happiness was cut

short when Alice decided to talk to me non-stop, asking me questions at a speed I thought impossible. "Edwardwhatdidyoudotoday? WanttocomewithmeandRosalietothemalltonight?

JasperandEmmettarecomingwithus. (Edward what did you do today? Want to come with me and Rosalie to the mall tonight? Jasper and Emmett are coming with us.)" I finally could not

control myself. My patience was wearing down and I snapped. "Stop bothering me." I hissed between my teeth trying not to absolutely lose my control on my temper. Alice simply

replied, "You talked." Disbelief came over me. "You only wanted to hear me speak?" Alice shrugged. I scoffed and I walked all the way to the door. Then I opened it. Unfortunately I

opened it at the worst of times. "HEY EDDIE!" I immediately tried to get out of the way but a huge body tackled me to the ground. My vexatious brother Emmett. Emmett, being

himself was of course laughing. I was very annoyed and trying to control my temper which was appearing to be difficult given the situation. Emmett of course just had to say one word

that made me lose my temper. "Welcome back Eddiekins." That was it. I stood up and using all of my strength, I tackled Emmett to the ground. Emmett (who loves a good fight)

started fighting with me. He tried to punch me in the face but I blocked it and quickly punched his gut. Emmett had a look of pain and he attempted not to scream. I wanted to take

a picture for the look on his face was hilarious. Not only that, he was in a ridiculous position. His hands were on top of his stomach and he was balancing on one leg, meaning to use

the other leg to kick me. He looked like he needed to go to the bathroom very badly. I started laughing but my laughter was cut off short by my mom. She had a very scary look on her

face. One of the rules in the house was not to fight with each other. After that accident with the vase, we promised Esme we would never fight again. Unfortunately we broke that rule.

Esme had a murderous look on her face and I knew that if I did not beg for her forgiveness this instant, I would be chased by a thick broom. "Please forgive me for my actions and my

behavior." I tried to sound as regretful as I could although I didn't feel any remorse for my actions. Esme relaxed and she came over to me and hugged me. Emmett was not in pain

anymore so he tried to sneak away as quietly as possible. Unfortunately for him, he tripped over a rock and fell. The ground vibrated from his fall and a table near the entrance of the

house with a vase on top of it fell over. It made a loud sound as it crashed. It was an ancient vase that was designed to Greek mythology. Esme absolutely loved the vase with its

intricate designs and beauty. Now Emmett broke it. Esme was furious. "EMMETT!"she roared. Emmett flinched while Esme shouted in his ear. "That was my favorite vase Emmett!" "Sorry

mom." Emmett winced. "I'll never fight near any precious objects again." "Emmett you are grounded for two weeks without any video games." Esme commanded. "Aw mom, not my video

games." Esme glared at him and Emmett cringed from the gaze. "Please?" Emmett tried to convince her to give him another punishment using puppy eyes. He looked like an oversized

puppy. "Okay I will give you another punishment." She said. "You are grounded for two weeks WITHOUT video games and you have to wash the dishes for two weeks." Emmett groaned.

I was compressing my laughter and Emmett apparently noticed and glared at me. Then like a five year old he stomped back to the house, with his feet dragging and his head down. I

almost felt sorry for him. Alice skipped over to me. She watched Emmett go inside the house. "I feel bad for him. Without video games, Emmett will turn into a zombie and whine all day."

I was NOT looking for to that. "Alice I'm going to bed now." Alice looked at me strangely. "Edward it's only 6 PM." "Well I had a tiring day and now I am exhausted so I am going to go

to bed early." Alice looked at me suspiciously. "What's wrong with you Edward? You seem overly excited about tomorrow." I cursed under my breath. Alice knew me very well. Sometimes

that could be an advantage. In this case it was a disadvantage. "I love my job." I said those 4 simple words. She was still suspicious and stared at me with narrowed eyes. "Ok goodnight

Edward." Alice said that very politely but I could hear the menace in her voice. I knew that she was planning to find out sooner or later and I prayed that it was later. "Goodnight." I

walked over to my father and my mother and hugged them. They both heard the conversation and they were looking at me. I wondered when they would put two and two together.

I was obsessed about Bella and I knew Carlisle would eventually find out. He is very smart. But I can not understand my feelings for the girl. They were weird and strangely pleasant.

I put that aside and waved goodbye before I went up to my safe haven. I laid down on the bed and watched the ceiling, worrying about many things. Eventually I lulled myself to sleep,

leaving my worries behind.

**I didn't check this chapter for any spelling or grammer mistakes so if I did anything wrong tell me ok?**


End file.
